La fotografía más awesome
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Prusia quizás había hecho una estupidez... bueno, no quizás, la hizo. Y como un gran y valedero hombre lleno de infinitas virtudes tratará de arreglar el asunto y que Austria no lo mate por lo que le hizo a su salón. Su grandiosa idea es mostrarle una foto de él, la mejor que podría llegar a tener, una que siempre deseó mostrarle. PrusiaxAustria.


Aquí escribiendo por pedidos algunas otras parejas, aunque saben que mi amor por los angloparlantes no cambiará.

**Pareja: **PrusiaxAustria.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **La awesomeidad del fantástico Prusia claro.

No había ser que mereciera vivir si no era conciente de la grandeza hecha persona que era aquel albino, no había unicornio inglés que brillara más que su sonrisa, no había escultura greca más osada, no había desnudes francesa que fuera más exótica que aquel ejercitado cuerpo prusiano, no había hamburguesa americana más adictiva que un simple gesto de Gilbert. O al menos… eso creía él, aquel ser que giraba en su propio mundo, quizás no lo dijera tanto como Rusia, pero para él bien le vendría que todos veneraran su asombrosa y masculina persona.

Ya lo hacen los pollitos… sólo faltas las naciones y algunos humanos incautos que se sublevan… a excepción de Rusia… ¡a él no lo necesita en su nuevo mundo!

Debe reunir tropas, gira la cabeza debajo de una base a base de sábanas y frazadas tratando de similar una tienda de campaña y de guerra, se encontraba en pleno living austriaco, a él sería el primero en conquistarlo… no es que tuviera una rara fascinación o preferencia por ese señorito de buen trasero ¡claro que no! su grandiosa persona no necesita a nadie.

A nadie…supone.

Y el enemigo entra a su nueva e instalada base, despreocupado y elegante con esa ropa que parece fina pero que de seguro compró en oferta. Y… cuando abre los ojos para ver su hermoso living por unos segundos el Prusiano vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos… vio al demonio encarnado en los ojos de ese señorito.

¿Debería correr? NO, eso no es awesome. NO correrá como niña.

–¡PRUUUUUUUSIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –su voz rugida con un tono molesto que sonaba aterrador.

No es como que haya hecho el aseo hoy o algo por el estilo ¿verdad? miro a su alrededor las figuritas de porcelana pulidas y ordenadas por tamaño, tragó fuerte ¡Joder! ¡Se supone que el ordenado era él! ¿Por qué mierda justo a hora se le ocurre hacerse el ordenado a ese austriaco!

Pensándolo bien… ¡CORRER SUENA GENIAL! correr no suena tan malo, los corredores olímpicos son geniales y aplaudidos.

–Ven aquí Prusia… –susurró con voz maléfica el austriaco acompañado de unas viles notas musicales imaginarias.

¡Sí sí, le gusta esa idea! Se dedicará a correr de ahora en adelante.

–Te dignas a visitarme y sólo… ¿armas esta porquería? ¿qué demonios estás pensando? –

Gilbert detuvo su avance ante las últimas palabras, parecía un poco, sólo un poco sentido detrás de esas palabras de enojo. Alzó un poco las sábanas dentro de su carpa mientras el austriaco terminaba en el sillón libre de la masacre prusiana, parecía que Rode estaba cansado… convenientemente cansado… esperen… ¿en qué piensa?

–Vi-Vine… a mostrarte awesomes fotos de mí señorito, kesesesesesesese~. –ese no era el plan, pero ahora no se sentía lo suficientemente "conquistador" para lidiar una de las golpizas de ese Austria.

– ¿Fotos? –suspiró descorriéndose la corbata con desgano, el prusiano se vio un poco fascinado ante la acción y se relamió los labios sin entender.

O quizás sí, pero todo el egocentrismo acumulado en su grandioso cerebro no le dejaba razonar.

–¡Sí, la foto más perfecta de todas! después le pediré a los amigos de mi Gilbird que ordenen… ahora, pasemos… a la awesome foto. –sonrió un poco más suave.

No sabía que pasaba, porque no actuaba tan arrogante ¿c uál fue la escusa que lo trajo allí? ¿qué era aquello que buscaba? Se sentó al lado del austriaco que le miraba con ocio y le sonrió un momento con su alargada y viva sonrisa.

–Sólo muéstrame tu maldita foto y ya, necesito ordenar otra vez, la reunión por la crisis fue terrible y no tengo ganas ni de golpearte, cosa que me divierte a menudo…–

El prusiano se rió bulliciosamente mientras el austriaco le observaba para que sacara la imagen capturado de él quizás en la playa y con lentes negros, pero Prusia sacó un moderno celular que a penas sabía usar pero como los que tienen esas cosas son "guays" él los usa. Suspiró, para empeorar la situación era una foto mal sacada de un celular, no podía estar más fastidiado.

Y fue cuando… eso pasó, entre un suspiro y un desvío de mirada el Roderich había bajado sus defensas, entre un suspiro más unos labios sumamente altaneros se posaron sobre los suyos levantando su rostro cansado por el día a día. En los segundos restantes de esa unión precipitada en la que no tardó en abrir los ojos y ponerse entre rojo-nervioso-furioso vio una sonrisa cálida como pocas veces en los labios del prusiano quien relamió los labios como sintiendo el sabor y el tacto con profundidad para no olvidarlo, vio como agachó el rostro y se dio un poco de valor para saber decir que hay algo que quizás puede llegar a ser más importante que él mimo.

–Mira… Austria…–toma la mano con aquellos alargados dedos de pianista y va a la cámara y a la foto recién sacada. –¿No lo crees así? esta es la mejor…. ¡la mejor foto de mi awesome persona! –

–Prusia…–

–No creas que es porque sales tú ni nada es porque y-…–

Y el austriaco le volvió a cerrar la boca ruidosa y egocéntrica al prusiano, esta vez con un beso y una mirada un tanto molesta.

–Cierra la boca… y podría darte unas cuantas fotografías más como esas. –

–¿D-Dentro de mi súper base de guerra? –

–Muérete. –susurró frío.

Gilbert era bueno arruinando los momentos… pero si se lo proponía podía crear el mejor de todos… justo como ahora. Como esa fotografía.

**N.A:** Espero que les haya gustado, esta pareja es linda :3, más si el egocéntrico de Gilbert puede dejar algunas cositas de lado por Rode… eso si que es amor xD. Me despido, asta el próximo fic :D


End file.
